Storm
by kiwirusher
Summary: Tragedy strikes when Juvia is struck by a poisoned sword and Grays' there for her last moments. Based on the song Storm by Lifehouse


I looked around the room and saw the desperation on everyone's faces, you could practically feel the worry and fear hanging in the air like a thick cloud, no one was their usual selves, and the nerves were making my stomach do summersaults. The storm outside was heavily set in motion, which cast sinister looking shadows around the room

We were on a quest and Juvia had joined us. It was all going well, everyone was happy until the moment when we got attacked, we fought our hardest but it still wasn't enough. Juvia got struck by a poisoned sword that managed to overwhelm her water body.

_Flashback_

_I had wiped out most of the enemies surrounding me. I could see that the fight was just about over and we were winning, my spirits got lighter until I heard a blood curdling scream. My body went colder than usual and I turned to see Juvia on the ground, blood soaking the dirt around her._

_I forgot about everything except getting to her. I fell to my knees beside her, she was slowly losing conciseness_

_"Hey Juvia, wake up, Juvia" I said, lightly slapping her cheeks to keep her awake_

_"Gray-Sama" she said weakly, smiling up at me, she was getting paler. I put pressure on her wound and tried to seal it up with my ice make magic but she was still getting paler_

_"The blades poisoned" Erza said, dropping the sword at her feet_

_"Juiva!" Lucy shouted as she, Natsu and Happy ran over to us "is she alright?" she asked me, tears were running down her cheeks_

_"I don't know" I said_

_"Gray-Sama, I feel sleepy" Juvia whispered, her eyes were slipping close again_

_"No Juvia, don't go to sleep" I said, slapping her cheeks again_

_"We have to take her to a medic now" Natsu said, everyone nodded_

_"Happy fly off as fast as you can and get Porlyusica" Erza said_

_"Aye, sir" he said as he flew off_

_I stood up with Juvia cradled to my chest and we took off back to the guild since the quest was so close to the guild_

_I gently put Juvia on one of the beds in the infirmary, her breathing was becoming ragged and shallow and the warmth was also seeping out of her body_

_"Out of the way boy" Porlyusica said pushing me aside. Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Happy and I all stood around as Porlyusica was busy getting things ready, when Wendy burst through the door_

_"Let me help, please" she begged Porlyusica, tears were streaming down her face_

_"Only if you stop crying, you won't be any use when you're like that" Porlyusicasaid, her face softening at the young girl "I need everyone out" she shouted, a lot of our friends had gathered in the room, they slowly started departing, I started doing the same, I turned at took one last glance at Juvia, to see her smile at me, I smiled back and left the room_

_End of Flashback_

Porlyusicaand Wendy came out of the infirmary with grim expressions on their faces; Wendy had tears streaming down her face. Everyone's hope had completely vanished after they saw that.

"Is she going to be alright?" Lucy asked, Wendy shook her head, I heard everyone gasp and some started crying

"She hasn't got much time left" Porlyusica said, more people started crying

My body was in shock, my brain had stoped functioning, my mouth was opening and closing but nothing was coming out. How could this have happened? I thought to myself

"Gray? Gray?" Wendy said, shaking me out of my shock

"What?" I replied

"She's asking for you" She said, I didn't say anything just nodded my head, got up and walked into the infirmary. When I got in there I saw Juvia lying on the bed, her skin so pale

"Hey" I said as I sat in the chair next to her bed,

"Hi" she replied weakly and smiled up at me

"What is it you wanted to see me about?" I asked, her once full of life demeanour was fading, it was as though the poison was sucking it all out

"I just wanted to see you before I die" she said, I grabbed her hand in mine, it was so cold

"Don't say things like that! Your going to be alright, okay, everything's going to be alright" I said, my anger fading into sadness

"I know I'm not, I know I'm dying Gray. I can feel my body giving up" she said trying to be strong but it came out so weakly.

"No your not" I croaked as I went to lay on the bed beside her, I put my arms around her and pulled her close

"I'm going to miss you" she said, her breath felt warm on my bare chest

"your not going anywhere" I croaked, she turned her head to look me in the eyes, her dark blue eyes gazing into mine, the light was slowly leaving them "I'll miss you too" I said a few tears rolled down my cheeks, after seeing my tears she started crying as well. She lay her head back on the pillow

I turned my body to look at her and kissed her

"What was that for?" she gasped in surprise

"Because I've always wanted to do that" I said, she looked surprise

"But you always reject me" she said

"I don't like to express my feelings, I don't let anyone to close to my heart because I don't want them to end up like my family when Deliora came" I said, grimacing at the memories

"Oh, Gray-Sama" she said, I stared at her face, her eyes, her lips, her hair, soaking it all in, studying every last detail but the more I look at her the more I see the poison in her body.

"But now its happening again, someone that I love is going to be taken away from me again" I choked out, tears very now streaming down my face, I couldn't hold them back anymore. She reached up and cupped my cheek in her hand, I could see the poisons effects in her eyes and on her face, she was trying not to show it but the pain was etched into them.

"You need to learn to let people close to you again. You need to open your heart up again, learn to love again" she whispered to me, the hand on my cheek slowly slipping off and onto the bed, her eye lids were becoming heavy and her breathing was becoming more ragged

"Juvia, I love you" I managed to heave out when I realised what was happening. My heart felt like it was being crushed into a million pieces

"I love..you..too" she whispered out in her last breath.

I held her to me and sobbed into her hair. Stop sitting here, you need to go tell everyone else, I thought. I managed to pull myself off of the bed and stand up, I lay Juvia down on the bed properly and rearranged the blankets, it only looked like she was sleeping, her face was so serene, and she was in no more pain, she was at peace.

I cleared the tears from my face and walked out of the room like a zombie. Everyone looked at me, some with hope on their faces, seeing the hope in their eyes made me get chocked up again.

"She's... She's gone" I said, my voice wavering. Almost everyone broke down, people were spacing out, others crying rivers

I can't handle this, I thought and fled from the building into the storm, I kept running until I came to a stop on the cliff above the sea

Why does this happen to me? Why do the people that I love always die? I thought and screamed out my anger, the sound of the thunder drowning out my screams. My anger drained out of my body and I slumped to my knees

"Why?" I said. I felt a cold shiver go down my back and realised I was soaked to the bone but I had no fight in me to get out of the rain.

Huh, rain, pouring down in buckets. It reminded me of when Juvia and I had first met, when she'd felt like nobody could care for her because of the constant rain hanging around her. But then I also remembered her beautiful smile when the rain had stopped, like the sky was the most beautiful thing that she had ever seen.

I sat there smiling to myself at the memory, when I heard a beautiful song coming for the tree next to me. I turned to look and saw a little bird jumping around in the branches; it flew over to where I was sitting and looked up at me

"What a weird bird" I said to myself. It flew around my head a few times and stopped in front of me again. I felt warmth on my back, looked up and saw that the rain and clouds were clearing and the sun was shinning down, warming me up. Reminding me of the memory again, making me smile again.

I looked back at the bird and saw that it was still looking up at me. The sun shone down on its feathers and shined on the wet patches. I put my hand out slowly to see if I could touch it but it jumped right on to my hand

"You sure are a really weird bird" I said to it. It gave me a look like it's the last time it would ever see me and flew off my hand into the air. It was then that I realised that the bird was bright blue, the same blue as Juvia's hair.

"You came to say your last goodbye, didn't you?" I said to it, the bird flittered around my head again then flew off into the sky, a few tears escaped from my misty eyes; it was like the pain in my heart was dulling with every flap of the bird's wings and acomfortable calm washed over me.

"Goodbye, Juvia"

**I hope you like it :)**


End file.
